Tomb Raider Breath of life
by TR Lara Croft
Summary: After Lara find Kurtis gone and then bamps into another Lux Veritatis will they team up to find him and will Karel get in their way of finding the Veritatis Sword... a prophacy also stands in their way will they make it out alive or will one of them die for those unworthy souls...R&R (Lara/Kurtis)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The ending of AOD**

She kept on running, as fast as her tired body could take her, while the room where she had fought Eckhardt where falling apart. She didn't care about the Periapt shards or the Sanglyph, the only thing she cared about is to get the hell out of that place as fast as possible without having major injuries or be buried alive like Egypt. She also needed to find Kurtis, if he ever existed.

It seemed that the whole Strahov fortress or at least this part of it is going down in any second. She could see the entrance to the arena but it felt too far. She ran and tried to avoid getting smashed underneath a piece of rock and jumped over fallen rocks and barely avoided a large rock that seemed to seal the hallway like a tomb that should have never been opened.

Then she finely got to the arena and collapsed on the ground. She rested a few minutes and then noticed that this part of the building weren't falling apart. Then she slowly raised herself from the ground and looked for Kurtis, only to discover that he is gone and finds a mutant bug(Boaz) and a mutant fly headless on the ground, motionless and not far from a pool of blood with Kurtis' mysterious flying weapon lying nearby. She walks to the pool and then picks the disc up and its blades sprang out with her touch and pulled her towards the chambers exit.

She smiled and makes her way out to the hug door where Boaz was kept in, as she walked into the abyss the blades quivered back into the metal and she only sighed and clipped the disc onto her belt and walked on hoping to find Kurtis alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding the unexpected**

Lara walked for hours in the Strahov looking for Kurtis. She came across some of those weird guys from the Sanitarium and guards that came down to investigate what happened. She had killed them all and is now by the Dr. Muller's office when she heard a sound coming around the corner. It sounded like something or someone falling to the ground. She took out her gun and aimed it around the corner, just to be safe if any enemies jumped out and tried to kill her. Then she hears a voice, female with an African accent.

"Damn it." The women said "Where the hell are you?"

Lara came closer still hiding and aiming, the women had her back turned so it would be easy for Lara to sneak up to her and then she pointed the gun on the women's neck.

"Turn around slowly or I'll shoot you right where you stand." Lara said.

The women raised her hands up in the air and started to move slowly but in a split second the women took the gun from Lara and pointed it to her but lowered it again.

"Lara, so glad to see you" She said and hand the gun back "Sorry, you know how fast I can re-acted when someone's pointing a gun at me."

"It's fine Elizabeth, but what on earth are you doing here?" Lara asked taking the gun back.

"A certain partner of mine left me in Germany without telling me where he is going but lucky for him I already knew where Eckhardt stronghold is." She took a breath "Now I'm looking for him. And you?"

"Long story but Werner got me into this mess and now his dead and can't clear my name." Lara answered "Who's the partner?"

"Trent, Kurtis Trent." Elizabeth said and saw Lara's expression. "What"

"I'm also looking for him, he helped me here and in Paris and saved my life and all I found was this." Lara showed the disc to her.

"The Chirugai. He never leaves it behind unless…"

"Unless what?" Lara asked.

"He's injured badly and knew you would find it or his in danger" Elizabeth said.

"Then we need to find him and fast." Lara said loading her guns. Elizabeth nodded her head and they walked off searching for Kurtis hoping he is still in the area and not with the enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's not over, is it?**

They walked for hours until they heard voices coming from around the corner.

"You think his dead?"

"I don't know, but I heard he killed Miss Boaz and the Proto so I won't even go check for a pulse."

"But the Master want's to now if anyone survived the blast."

"The master survived so this freak can also survive."

"Well let's shot same bullets into him if that will make happy"

He lifted his gun and then in one second is gun is kicked out of his hand and a punch in the neck killed him on the spot. The other one got shot in the head making him fall to the ground motionless.

Lara run to his side and looked for a pulse and found one, she then looked up to Elizabeth who has been watching the hallways for anymore guards.

"His alive but his pulse is weak we need to take him to a hospital." Lara said

"Okay let's picking him and get out of this place. The nearest hospital is a block from here." Elizabeth said holstering her gun.

They picked him up and started walking to the exit. Lara worried that he won't make it and that she then will never get the chance to tell him how she feels and Elizabeth is worried that if this is the prophesy happening now or not.

(-)

Lara and Elizabeth dragged him to the nearest hospital and doctors and nurses quickly took him in to surgery. Lara and Elizabeth sat in the waiting room now and Lara is curious to know how they knew each other.

"Where did you and Kurtis meet?" Lara asked

"We grew up together." Elizabeth sighed "Lara there's a prophecy that's gonna choice between who will spill there blood to save this cursed world and there's only two left"

"Two left! Who's the other one?" Lara asked with a surprising tone.

"You're looking at the other one." Elizabeth declared as she turned around and took a sip of her coffee.

Lara glanced at her with suspicion. "You"

"Yes, I'm part of the order. Lara look the blood will spill again and when it does, I want to be prepared." Elizabeth then took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Blood? What are you saying?" Lara asked with a look of concern.

"There is a prophesy that talks of the one whose blood will be spilled for the unworthy souls. Only the one out of the Light of truth will this happen." She paused and took another sip from her cup "And it's only me and Kurtis left and if it's not us then there's more of us out there, hiding."

They didn't talk again for a while, until hours later when a nurse came up to them and said that he survived the surgery and they could go see him now. Lara and Elizabeth went into the room and looked at the Kurtis as he lay there asleep. Elizabeth stood at the window and looked out onto the streets. Lara took a chair and sat next to his bed. "This isn't over, is it?"

Elizabeth sighted. "No? And I fear Karel is still out there waiting for use to make a mistake."

"Karel? I killed him" Lara sat up strait and glanced at Elizabeth as she glanced back "How can you kill him without the Sword Veritatis."

"The Sword Veritatis?" Lara asked and looked back at Kurtis.

"It is hidden away in the Temple of knights. The place is still unknown." She paused and walked to Kurtis side and looked at him as he was sleeping. "This can only be found when you collected all the keys."

Lara looked up, Keys what keys, she thought. "Where is it located?"

"One key is located in the American jungle and when you find it give the person a vision of the next location and more." But it's cursed by the warrior called the Brother Limoux, Elizabeth told herself.

There was silence again and soon Lara and Elizabeth went out of the hospital and to nearby hotel and booked themselves a rooms. Lara went up to her room and was too tired to even wash, she fell to the bed. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep. Elizabeth on the mean time took the hotels gym into her own hand. She boxed the punishing bag and did some weights. She couldn't go to bed knowing Karel is out to kill her. The thought of Karel made her angrier and she boxed more and more her anger out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Feeling angry

Lara woke up the next morning and went for the shower, and washed her scared body and dressing new cloths on for the day ahead, she had extra cloths in her backpack. After she did everything she walked out of her room and down to Elizabeth's and knocked on the door, no answer. Lara knocked again and waited, wonder if she's still sleeping or down stairs, she though. When no answer came, Lara went down stairs and looked around only to find Elizabeth in the gym, still slamming her fist into the punching bag.

"Did you ever go to sleep last night?" a voice said behind Elizabeth and she turned around and glanced at Lara at the doorway.

"I'm not tired, so no." Her voice was sharp but tired Lara could hear it

"When did you last get rest in?" Lara asked

Elizabeth sighted and took a seat on a chair nearby "I can't remember."

"You're over working yourself again." Lara said

Taking a sip of water from the bottle, Elizabeth looked at Lara "That was 10 years ago." She said "And I'm now used to staying awake." Standing up and passing Lara "Let's go see if pretty boy is awake yet."

Not long after they entered his room and saw him still sleeping. They both took a chair and placed it by his bedside. As Elizabeth sat down, she took a yawn, I'm not tired, she said to herself.

"You okay?" Lara's question came out of nowhere.

"I'm fine, Thanks." Elizabeth snapped.

"Just checking, when do you thing he will wake up?"

"Any time soon, I hope." Elizabeth answered

It's wasn't even 15 minutes when he woke up, he looked at the two that is still sitting in their chairs. The one sleeping and the other on reading a book

"I'm glad she's taking a break." His voice made her look up from her book. Lara saw the smile on his face

"She didn't even sleep last night, found her in the gym this morning, slamming her fist in the punching bags." She closed her book and sat it down "How are you feeling?"

"Let me see." He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again "Uncomfortable indebted to you and Elizabeth." He glanced at Elizabeth "I'm just glad she's now resting. Last time I check she slept a week ago."

Lara bit back the smile "Don't mention it; at least you're out of danger."

"Out of it, I'm still in it." Came the reply

"She told me about the prophesy." Lara cast and eye on his wound "You're going to have interesting new scares."  
"Yeah but a few more won't hurt me." Kurtis reached out his hand and traced his fingers over one of her own scares that were running from her shoulder to her elbow. Lara shivered again like in the Louvre at his touch and turned her face away to not look at him "What happened" came his question, his hand tapering off at her elbow.

When Lara looked at him his eyes where unreadable and so caring., is he entertaining himself or is he honestly interested? She thought.

"A few years back, in Egypt" She paused and looked away again. That's too painful to think of, she told herself.

"Egypt, Elizabeth told me once about you and the temple. It collapsed on to you two years back" Kurtis answered.

"Yeah, that one, I got some broken bones and cut that was so deep that left me scares like this one." She looked at it for a second and felt his touch against her check. Lara looked him in the eyes and pushed his hand of her check.

"I'm sorry." He said and continued to stare at her "Eckhardt?"

"I killed him with the shards." She said simply.

He rose up onto his elbow in pain. "Thanks"

"Karel was there to." And he turned into you, she didn't say it.

"Karel?" He was a little shock "He has nothing to do with my father's murder."

Elizabeth woke up by that name and glanced at Kurtis "You're awake, that goo-"she was cut off by his voice

"What was Karel doing there?"

"Kurtis, please calm down." Elizabeth begged.

"Was there something that you're not telling me?" He said with anger.

"What must I say; you're the one that run away." Elizabeth said in anger. "Don't fucking blame me?"

"Oh so it's my fault." He snapped.

"Yes it is, if you stayed then you wouldn't be" She didn't continue.

"Be alive today." He said with irritation

"I survived, Kurtis." She said in angrier.

"Tell me who Karel is?" he snapped again. "Know"

"A Nephilim" She said simply "He's the one who's been doing all of this."

"You're lying" He uttered.

"He, shape shifted into you." She took a deep breath. "He shape shifted into a lot of people, he tricked some of us when he had turned into your father. He led us to a trap while Konstantin was battling Eckhardt alone." She stood up and stormed out the door, tears falling down her face as she left.

There was silence for a long while, Kurtis still angry but confused. I thought all of them were destroyed; he thought to himself and looked at Lara as she is reading her book again.

"Is it true" he asked breaking the silence.

She sighted and took her eyes of the book. "Yeah it is."

"Fuck." His only word and glanced at the door "She's not coming back, is she?"

Lara just nodded to his question. "Let her cool down."

"She's right about one thing" He mumbled. "I did run away. I didn't want this life; I can't blame her for being angry. She lost her fiancé in the war, my cousin. She loved him and she's looking for someone to blame it on." Lara sat in silence as he spook "Maybe I'm the reason his dead, the reason there all dead maybe if I was there could've saved them, some of them."

He went quite for moment and the he sighed and took a deep breath "Will you take her back to England until I get out of here?"

Lara smiled "Yeah, distance from you will calm her down."

"Thanks Lara" Kurtis said

"You're welcome" Lara said and kissed him on the check "Just get better okay."

She walked to the door and stopped at his voice "Keep my Chirugai for now; I'll have a way to find you guys." She just nodded and stepped out into the corridors, she heard him speak her name again but she just left it and walked back to the hotel.

(...)

Elizabeth slammed her fists into the punching bag over and over and over again.

"Bastard, who those he think he fucking is." Kicks began to find their way and attacked as she speeded up her rhythm on the punching bag. Taking out all her anger on that one object, when, at last she'd exhausted herself, lake of sleep and now lake of strength left she stamped over to her water bottle only to find her pistols gone. I left it her with my bottle, she thought.

Looking around for them, she saw it nowhere.

She looked again when a voice caught her of guard "Looking for these?"

Elizabeth frowned at the familiar, hostile British accent. She had no thoughts as to who it could be. She turned; arms folded to her chest and glanced at Lara, who sat on the floor near the door, her back to the wall and the weapons held up for Elizabeth to see.

"What do you want, Lara." She snapped.

Lara pulled herself to her feet and tossed her the pistols. Elizabeth caught both and immediately checked if the safety was on.

"Do you think that I'll throw you a loaded gun with no safety on?" Lara asked.

"Knowing you, then yes." Holstering her pistols back and dropping to the floor as her exhausted body couldn't stand anymore. Looking at Lara as she came closer and sat next to her "I'm Sorry." She told Lara.

"It's fine; you're angry and needs to take it out on someone."

"Still, I've no right to say that to you you're a great friend." As tired as I am, I'm not going to take it out on Lara, She thought to herself.

"I'm going back to England. I think you should come with." Lara stood up "He is a big boy, he can find us again. I have his toy."

Smiling Elizabeth got to her feet. "I think that's a good idea."

They walked out of the hotel the next day and headed for their flight to England.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Are you, you?**

**Two weeks later **

Elizabeth is working out in Lara's home gym when a noise caught her ears. She looked around and found no one, thinking it is nothing she walks to her towel and picks it up, wiping the sweat away when she sees that her pistol is gone.

"Winston" she called cautiously, surveying the room. Perhaps the butler had taken it to be tidied away somewhere, though he of all people knew better then to take it, Croft Manor always had an intruder.

She is halfway through the detailed perusal of the gym when a voice spoke up. "I could have shot you full of holes by now."

"I should have known you of all people will take it." She said as he came out from the shadows.

"Are you still angry at me?" He asked and tossed the pistol to her.

Caught and she quickly check the safety. "Maybe I am."

"I'm, sorry for what happened." He smiled. "I'm really sorry about everything."

Looking down and sighed. "It's fine, for now, though." She glanced at him "Come and see what we've found on the Nephilim."

Not waiting for him to reply. She walked of and up the stairs; she heard foots steps behind her and knew he is following her. They reached Lara's study, furnished with comfortable armchairs and lined floor to ceiling with shelves full of books on myths and legends, archaeology, arcane texts, finding Lara asleep on her desk.

Glancing at Kurtis "She was working the whole night." And walked to the desk and picking the files up. If this Kurtis is in fact Karel, Lara and I were in a lot of danger. The Sword Veritatis, the only thing that would kill a Nephilim, still is missing, she though.

Kurtis chose a chair and sat without being asked, while Elizabeth looked at the cover of manila folders bearing labels which read, 'J.K.', 'Nephilim', 'Sword Veritatis, 'LV' and 'K.T.' On second thoughts… Elizabeth dropped the file on Kurtis back onto the desk and handed him the others. He raised an eyebrow in the direction of the abandoned file, but took the others without comment.

Silence fell on the room. Elizabeth sat at the window, gazing out into Croft Manor's expansive gardens. She could hear Kurtis' steady breathing behind her, and the crinkle of turning pages.

Finally, he murmured, "So Eckhardt was a pawn all along…"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, voice carefully neutral. "Konstantin once told us about it but was self not sure of Karel's appearance until"

"The battle and his death." Kurtis finished her sentence.

Sighting heavily "Yeah but it was Eckhardt who killed him in the end"

Kurtis looked at the files again and sighs "Karel's still out there." He looked up and saw her expression "You think I'm Karel, don't you."

Sighing she looked back to the window. "Kurtis, I'm not even sure."

Standing up, he puts the files on the table and held his one hand out. His hand started to glow orange, and then vanished again.

Glancing at Elizabeth who is now looking down to the floor "Glad to know, you're you." She said and took a deep breath.

He shot a half-grin in her direction. Elizabeth turned back to the window, resting her forehead against the cool glass and taking deep, measured breaths to calm her racing heart. I'm glad that's over, she thought.

She became aware of movement behind her and looked around, to find Kurtis going through the file she'd withheld from him; the file into which Lara deposited all of her background research into a certain American Lux Veritatis member. Cobalt eyes held a sardonic tinge as they met hers. "She could've just asked me."

"Where was the guarantee you'd tell me the truth?" Lara replied as she woke up from her nap on the desk. "Why didn't you wake me?" She added as she realised that it was 2 in the afternoon.

He dropped the file back to the desktop and sat back down, seeming more curious than angry. "Why'd you want to know?"

Lara hesitated, the truth or witty response? She chose a mixture of truth and lying by omission. "Now that I have a choice, I'd like to know whether I can turn my back on you and be safe."

"_Can_ you turn your back on a _former assassin_ and be safe?" His tone mocked her, but his expression didn't. Surprised at the intensity in his face, Lara studied him thoughtfully. "It's not the assassin part that bothers me." At his hiked eyebrow, she muttered, "If you are Karel"

"His not Karel" Elizabeth turned her attention back to them.

"How can you be sure?" Lara glanced at Elizabeth.

"Because I know, okay." Elizabeth sighed. "There are ways to know when you're with a Nephilim or with the Lux members."

"So Karel's still out there then" Lara gave him a withering look and stood up, stepping over to one of the bookshelves and extracting a thick, dusty, leather-bound tome. Time to get back to work, she thought and sat back down on her chair.

"I fear so." Elizabeth said and looked out the window once more.

A couple of minutes into her translation from ancient Mexico, she looked up. Kurtis is watching her, a notebook in one hand, a pen poised over it in the other, as though he were analysing. She looked at Elizabeth and saw her writing in her Journal. Gazing back to Kurtis.

"What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"Adding to my file on you." Oh, he knew she'd go through the roof. She decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"And do I get to see this file?"

"Maybe later" He closed the notebook.

Sighing, what did he write, she thought. "Does Cappadocia have any significance to the Lux Veritatis?"

Kurtis frowned. "Cappadocia, Turkey? Not that I know of, Elizabeth?"

"Cappadocia was where they buried the Nephilim sleeper and the Screamer." Sighing "It's also where the Nephilim city is."

"Nephilim City?" Lara glanced back at Elizabeth

"The Nephilim's hideout" Looking at her Journal "They built it themselves, the city is underground. It's believed that they keep the Rod there to."

"You mean the Rod that we always heard in our bedtime stories when we were kids?" Kurtis asked out of suspicious.

"Yep, that one" She answered.

"And this Rod is" Lara glanced back at Kurtis.

"The Rod was said to hold eternal powers." Kurtis uttered.

"And it believes to awaken the Amazonian from the dead." Elizabeth continued

"The Amazonian, now where did I hear that name before" Lara asked.

As Lara was thinking Kurtis then remembered back at the arena, in the Strahov "Eckhardt!"

"What?" Both of them looked at Kurtis now.

"When you came from the Vault of Trophy, Eckhardt congratulated you with that name." He explained.

"Right, that's were." Lara glanced to Elizabeth who started to speak "Why would he say it to Lara?"

"I have no idea." Kurtis said and sat backwards.

"Well then back to square one." Lara stood up "we'll go one with it tomorrow. For now, I'm hungry."

"Know any good takeout's?" Kurtis asked, standing with her. He laid his notebook on the arm of the chair, something Lara secretly noted.

"I was going to say beans on toast, but that would require cooking. The little village down the road has a Chinese…"

He nodded. "Are you coming with?" He looked at Elizabeth who rose up.

"No, I'm going to call James and do some digging myself." She answered as she took out her phone.

"Okay, let's roll then" Kurtis said passing Lara.

Sighing, Lara walked after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Remember the Amulet**

"Pick up" Elizabeth uttered through the phone.

"You've reached James answering machine, if I don't pick up when you start talking then I'm either busy doing hard core research or I'm busy with my work out. So start you message now." A beep followed afterwards. "James its Elizabeth, if you don't pick up in three seconds, I'll take my business to Luke. Three, two-"

The phone made a click and James's voice followed after "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me." She warned.

"Okay, okay" He begged. "So how's the mission going in Europe?"

"I'm not in Europe anymore." She answered.

"Where are you then" he asked "and Kurtis?"

"We're in England."

"England, nice. What business do you guys have there?"

"We're doing research with Miss Croft."

"Miss Lady Lara herself, Why?"

"Long Story" Taking a deep breath she continued. "James, the reason I'm calling is that we need more information."

"Go on."

"Find out anything on the Amazonian Veritatis, Turkey on the Nephilim Cities and the Crystals locations."

"When do you need it?"

"As fast as you can get them."

"Will do." He says "Anything else.

"No nothing else, call if you got it." Elizabeth hanged up and went to the shelf to find some books to do more research.

By the time Lara and Kurtis is back with the food, Elizabeth was done researching for the day and has taken a shower and dressed on a blue top with a long brown pants with brown boots.

They ate in the dining room, Winston retired for the evening and for ten minutes they ate in complete silence until Kurtis broke it "Did you find anything"

Elizabeth looked up and sighed "Not really" She ate more before continuing. "We have to find the sword while we wait for James."

"First artifact in Mexico" Kurtis uttered.

""Yes and that's where we're going." Elizabeth finished her food.

"Raiding tombs again just like in the old days, Elizabeth." Lara mentions.

"Yeah, Lara and I worked on this on mission together, it was an artifact called the Forbidden Knowledge." Elizabeth told Kurtis

"Great the Tomb Raider and the Adventurer"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lara glanced at him.

"Always going after some kind of artifact." He said sarcastically.

"Well, like chasing damn demons is any different Mr. Demon Hunter." Elizabeth mocked back.

Elizabeth stood up and left before Kurtis or Lara could say anything else. She went up the stairs and to her bedroom, glancing at the clock it is only 8:15p.m. She took her Journal and continued studding photographs and inscriptions she had found.

Lara went back to her study with Kurtis just behind her. Lara sat down behind her desk again and noticed the opened book in front of her; she looked at it and heard Kurtis's voice "Elizabeth found something." And sat on the chair. "It looks like an Amulet of some sort." Lara passed the book to him to look at. He studied the picture and then looked up. "The Amulet of the gods"

"You know it." She frowned as she looked at the other table, she really was busy going through a lot of books, Lara thought to herself.

"Yeah, we also heard about it in our bedtime stories, just like the Rod it has the powers to give the one they gave it to the strength or something like it, but it is protected by a Shaman until the day comes for the gods to give it to the one they have chosen."

"A shaman and this is who exactly."

"In the stories her name was Putai but I'm not sure if it is really her name." He said.

Putai! It can't be 'remember the Amulet' the words said in her head.

(Flashback to Egypt)

Been months since the temple collapsed and Lara is being healed by a woman called Putai. Today is the day Putai let Lara to the temple to show her the future of her life. She started talking to Lara.

"You are almost returned to your full powers now. You are learning well Lara. Remember each challenge makes you stronger. Your inner strength is increasing." Lara just listened. "One battle is not the whole war, Lara. There are dangers, as yet unseen, that are aligned against you. A new world order is poised to emerge from the shadows. You must make your stand. The future needs you, now more than ever."

"I don't think I can go on with this, Putai" Lara sighed she didn't know if she wants to continue with her adventurers or just retire.

"You have unique strengths Lara. Learn to trust them." Putai said and walked off into the temple, Lara followed

"How will I remember, Putai?"

Putai stopped and looked at Lara "Whenever your need is strong" She gave an Amulet to Lara "remember the amulet. It will help you to learn."

Lara took it and sighed again "But the past still troubles me."

Putai showed Lara her pasted "have patience, whatever is useful from the past; will come to you as you need it." Putai vanished before Lara notice it "For now learn what you must with each new situation."

Lara looked up "I will learn, Putai"

Putai carried on "There is a great darkness ahead of you Lara. Remember the amulet. And use your strength wisely. You are ready. "

Lara as the flashbacks of her past was gone she didn't fine Putai anywhere "Where are you?"

Putai answered from all over "Where I have always been. Remember the amulet."

(Flashback ends)

Kurtis wasn't sure what is going on but he could see Lara isn't here anymore.

"Earth to Lara" he said and she looked at him

"I'm fine." She knew she wasn't there for awhile, thinking of the past again and stood up and went to the shelf and puller one of the candle holders down, opening a secret room. Kurtis got up and walked in with her.

"Welcome to my trophy room Mr. Trent" He glanced at her as she walked off to a glass case the contended the Amulet that is in the book she just looked at.

"You have the Amulet, but how."

"Remember I told you about Egypt." Lara opened the glass case.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, a Shaman also called Putai healed me and gave me this." Lara then told Kurtis everything Putai had told Lara after she explained

Kurtis took a deep breath "So it is true" he mumbled.

"What?" Lara looked at him with confusion

"The Chosen one, who will help the Lux Veritatis, in the destroying evil." He answered.

"I'm the Chosen one, but Why me." Lara asked.

"That's a question for the gods." He said and looked at the Amulet in Lara's hands.

* * *

Morning came quick as Elizabeth is already up and busy in the gym, when Lara woke up. She came down greeted Elizabeth and went to the kitchen to find Kurtis cooking.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." He said as Elizabeth walked in with a towel by her face.

"How's the food coming, Kurtis." She asked.

"Almost done," He answered.

"Where's Winston, this is his job not yours." Lara asked.

"I gave him the morning off." Kurtis said with a smile. "I make my own food."

I must just leave it, don't want to argue this time in the morning, she thought as she heard Elizabeth's voice again. "You must taste this once food, it's to die for."

"It's not that good." He glanced at Lara and back to his pane.

"It like I'm eating you mother's food." Elizabeth said "She is the one who taught you how to cook."

"Yeah, so I can cook now biggy." He said and took the pane of the stove. Lara could smell the bacon.

"It smells delouses." Lara said and walked to the dining area.

"Go with Lara, I'll bring the food now." He said to Elizabeth

"Whatever." She said and walked off.

Later they were done eating, and Kurtis went out for a smoke, taking a walk through the Manors gardens. As he walked he found a big Statue that looks Like Lara. He kneels down and read the engraving. "**Once and future adventurer, for her**" as he got up he heard someone behind him, turning around he finds Lara staring at the statue. "I see you found my Memorial statue"

"Memorial" he said. "Why didn't you take it down yet?"

"I don't know, maybe it remains me of what happened in those months that everyone thought I was dead." She sat on a wall nearby, Kurtis sat next to her.

"So Egypt, Werner, everything that happened" He said.

"Yeah, that was my worst experience since the Yamatai trip." Lara sighed, pain showing all over her face.

"I know how it feels, the pain never goes away. The scares remains you everything that happened in life." He sighed. "You wanna talk about Egypt or Yamatai."

"Yamatai was my first real expedition. I had an idea that Yamatai was in the Dragons Triangle and I was right but it cost the life of those nearest to me and my own life was in danger. NO experience, nothing but the training with Roth made it easier to Climb and staff." She wiped away a tear. "Roth was like a second Father and he died saving my life that day." She couldn't hold the tears and looked away only to feel his hand on her shoulder. He took her into an embrace and tears made his shirt wet. She looked up at him and saw those blue eyes looking down at her, she couldn't see why he is caring but she didn't care.

"You don't have to go on, if it hurt this much." He said to her and she just nodded. She broke the embrace "I lost a lot of friends that day and it's my fault." She walked to the statue.

"It's not your fault." He said and stood next her. "This is hard but look where it brought you. Your life has increased since." He is right; if I didn't do those things then I would never be here. Never been an adventurer who seeks out treasures and mysteries, she thought. "Yeah, thanks."

He smiled and looking back to the manor "Let's go, the next adventure awaits us" She smiled and they walked back to the Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Strange Dreams**

_He was walking in the darkness; he didn't know where he is but he just kept on walking. Maybe five minutes later he stopped and turned around, when he heard a voice behind him. A figure stood in front of him, it is a female figure and he could make out that she is bleeding from her wounds, she is covered in dirt and her cloths were torn. _

"_Who are you?" She said._

_He looked at her but couldn't see her face but the voice is too familiar. Lara, he though and heard her speak again "What do you want?"_

"_Lara, what do you mean?" He asked._

"_She is the key." She said "She's the answer to your troubles."_

"_Who?" he begged "Who are you talking about?" _

"_She will help you in your destiny" She said "Who are you"_

"_Lara it's me, it Kurtis." He said and tried to reach her but it is like they were miles up part. _

"_She will save you" her voice is cold "She's the Key, your power, your savoir and she is going to be by your side, so what do you want?"_

"_Lara, Please…" He begged again "I don't understand" _

"_Remember your destiny Kurtis Heissturm. You are the one and only but without her you doomed." She then started to disappear._

"_Lara, wait!" He runs to the shadow. "Please no..."_

He gasped for air and snapped his eyes opened only to find himself in the seats of an airplane; his head is on the window. He slowly lifts his head up and looked to his side and saw Lara reading and Elizabeth who is sleeping. He looked out his window and tries to think about the strange dream he just had.

He is brought back to realty when Lara spook "Glad to see your awake"

She is look at him with those brown eyes that made him love her more. "Yeah am glad I took that nap."

"Well you both need the sleep." She said smiling at him.

"What are you reading" Kurtis asked looking at the book

"I'm doing some research on the artifacts." She said and they kept on talking for the whole trip.

* * *

_She wake up in a dark room, she adjusted her eyes to the darkness and could make out that she is in a cell. She tried to stand up but fell back to the ground, she felt weak and had burses on her arms and legs and also cuts. She remembers that they had beaten her up when they had captured her and that was the last thing she remembered. She lay back on the ground when she heard a voice calling her, a familiar voice. _

"_Elizabeth!" the voice called._

_She again tried to get up and this time she stayed on her feet, she looked at the figure on the other side of the bars of the cell she is in. "Kurtis please get me out of here."_

"_What do you want" He said just looking at her._

"_Kurtis please" She begged_

"_Who are you?" He asked_

"_Karel is going to win if you don't do something quick" he said_

"_How I'm looked in here Kurtis. Get me out of here and then I can stop him with your help." She said and sat back down on the ground her legs where hurting from the cuts._

"_You must stand and fight for you are the light" he said ignoring her still._

"_Kurtis please, I beg you." She said tears in her eyes._

"_She has the key to help him through his destiny." He said "So who are you?"_

"_Who Kurtis" she gave up pleading._

"_The way you see them is how they will save the world from disaster." He said_

"_Kurtis who….wait where are you going" she asked as he turned around walked away. She stood up and run to the bars of her cell wanting to stop him but she can't reach him. "Kurtis"_

"Kurtis" she said out loud waking up and Lara and Kurtis looked at worried.

"Elizabeth, here I am." Kurtis said from his seat.

Elizabeth looked at them with a sigh of relief it was only a dream.

"Are you alright?" Lara asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it is only a bad dream, nothing else." She answered but still thinking was it just a dream.

"If you say so, we are landing in 10 minutes so don't fall asleep again." Lara said.

"Okay thanks." Elizabeth answered.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kurtis asked still worried.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered as she looked at him.

* * *

They check into a hotel, in the city of Teotihuacan and went to their rooms to freshen up. Kurtis went out on his balcony and started to smoke and took the view of the city in. Lara took a quick shower and fell onto her bed, reading a book. Elizabeth is checking her journal for any clue to the strange dream she had but found nothing. She then went down stairs to ask for tomorrow's tour to the Pyramids and the man booked them for tomorrow mornings trip.

* * *

_She is in the woods, on the trail for the lost temple when she heard someone behind her. She swung around, with guns ready for any attacks and aimed to the shadows of where the voice is coming from "He needs you, Lara" The voice is so familiar to Lara that she gasped out "Elizabeth?" _

_In the shadows, a figure appeared and Lara could see that it is Elizabeth, but she is in a red dress, hair loose and hanging over a part of her face. She looked so deferent without her explorer's cloths. Lara never saw Elizabeth like this before and heard her speak again "He is going to die, Lara." _

_Elizabeth came closer and is shining like a star "If you're not by his side, he will die." _

"_Who?" Lara asked._

"_One battle is not the whole war, Lara. There are dangers and he needs you to be strong." Elizabeth then showed something Lara couldn't make out. "The future needs you both, now more than ever."_

"_What are you saying?" Lara pleaded for answers_

"_You must save him for you are the key to his life." _

"_Who, Please" Lara begged "Who is it?"_

"_Who are you?" Elizabeth asked "What do you want." _

"_Please…" Lara said again._

"_His destiny awaits and needs you to be stronger than ever." Elizabeth then walked back into the shadows of the woods. Lara running after as she heard her one last times "You are the Key, Lara Croft"_

"_No, wait." Lara screamed._

Gasping for air, Lara sat up straight in her hotel bed and glanced at the clock-5:55a.m. She got up and walked to the bathroom and stood at the mirror and looked herself, as she thought about the dream she just had. She washed her face, to awaken herself and got dressed.

She walked out of her room and to the Kurtis's room that is open. She went inside to find Elizabeth on his bed and Kurtis tapping her arm that is bleed. He applied a bandage and looked up to greet Lara. "Morning"

"Morning, Lara." Elizabeth greeted "Thanks."

"No problem." He said and stood up.

"Morning, what happened." Lara asked Elizabeth.

"I got up early this morning and went for a walk when one of Karel's followers started shooting at me. " Elizabeth answered "I killed him but he got me" She pointed to her arm Kurtis had bandaged.

"Karel knows where we are." Lara said.

"It looks like it. I couldn't sleep had that dream again and yeah went for a walk to clear my head." Elizabeth answered.

"I had a dream this morning to; I was in the jungle when Elizabeth came to me." Lara told her dream and finished.

"While we are talking about strange dreams I also had on when we were on that plan same like you're but it was Lara who came to me." Kurtis said telling them about his dream.

"First me, then Kurtis now Lara, this is getting more and more weird. Someone wants us to know something." Elizabeth said.

"Your right but who, I saw Lara, you saw me and Lara saw you that all we got." Kurtis sat on the bed and pulled his cigarettes out.

Elizabeth grabbed his lighter. "No, we have the info"

Elizabeth wrote everything down that Lara and Kurtis told her and her dream she also wrote down.

"If you can just figure out why we are having these dreams we can figure out what to do." Kurtis said

"It doesn't make sense, why would you just stand by me and not help me, why would Lara talk about someone who is the key and why and me saying you will die, that doesn't make any sense." Elizabeth answered.

We will figure it Elizabeth we always do." Kurtis sighed "When must we go."

"In a half hour, the guide will meet us in the lobby." Elizabeth answered as she scribbled in her journal more and more. "We must figure this out and fast"

"Okay, can I get my lighter back?" He asked.

She throws him the lighter "You really should stop smoking."

He just caught it "It helps me think" he says and walks out to the balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The hall of Planets**

"We're booked onto a tour of the Pyramids with the local family who looks after them. One of them will be our guide." With that explanation, she continued past the main doors leading outside and headed for the reception desk.

"We're expecting a guide" she told the smiling receptionist, not bothering with delicateness.

The young woman responded in kind, not answering and instead just turning and shouting over her shoulder to somebody in the back room.

"David, your tourists are here." The receptionist immediately busied herself on the computer.

They waited until David appeared with a backpack slung over his shoulder, a pair of sunglasses in his hand, and a wide smile on his face.

"Hello," he almost shouted.

Kurtis grovel slightly. The man's cheeriness was not going to match too well with Lara's irritability, which he could tell. He looked over to her. She was trying to hide a frown. Elizabeth just looked at him with smile and greeted David. "Hallo, David."

David's teeth were as white against his dark skin as he grinned, his expression slightly intimidate due to his eyes now being hidden behind his sunglasses. He might have been faking the excitement, he might not have.

"Are you ready for your Pyramids tour?" he asked.

Lara nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Elizabeth and Kurtis also nodded and picked their backpacks up.

"It's a very physical day; I hope you have your walking boots on."

"We're ready," Lara assured him, she, Elizabeth and Kurtis following as David straddle for the doors.

"It's very bright today," he remarked as he unlocked and got into their vehicle, a beaten and mudded Jeep. Lara ignored him whilst Kurtis agreed and Elizabeth just sighed.

Their journey passed in silence to begin with, their driver speeding them through the town streets on smooth roads filled with traffic, but as they left the city limits and passed onto rougher terrain, he began to chat to them, despite Lara's obvious lack of interest in the conversation.

His comments were light and throwaway at first, just small talk, but then Kurtis decided to take things in a different direction. Throwing a glance at Lara and Elizabeth in the back seat, he asked, "David, are there any Powerful Keys in the Pyramids?"

David smiled to himself and Kurtis supposed that he is thinking to himself, though in good nature, that they were typical tourists. Typical tourists who'd had a personal argument, perhaps.

"No, there are no Powerful Keys. There are actually very few of the larger Hieroglyphist, and they are all in museums. You've made an unnecessary journey if that's what you want to see; there are rumours of two. One in Africa and one in Asia but its just rumours."

"Have you heard of any in this area? Ever?"

Turning onto a smaller and yet bumpier track, David shook his head. "No, but there are people who makes them for tourist like you. " He grinned and Kurtis joined him, shaking his head.

"I'm on the lookout for the real deal."

"Then you're on the wrong tour, my friend, there's just broken pottery and bones in the Pyramids." He paused and then continued conversationally. "There is a local legend of this Key, but if it ever existed, it was looted long ago."

Elizabeth looked up; her face registered a flicker of interest. Clearly, this was something she hadn't been aware of.

"Go on," Kurtis said.

Their driver smiled, obviously amused by the interest. "Some of the locals are descendents of the Teotihuacan's and Meztli's. They have a story that there is a Key kept in one of the Pyramids and that it is one of five. When you put them together they will lead you to the location of the Sword Veritatis." Lara leaned forward, listening intently now with Elizabeth. Kurtis exchanged a glance at them but David continued.

"The Sword lets you call up one the Angels to destroy a Nephilim. The Angel is said to be one of the first of the order called the Lux Veritatis. He is the most powerful one of all of them and that if the Lux Knight finds this sword and he is not the powerful like the Angel. The Angel will kill him." He paused. Kurtis looked surprised that he knew so must of his order but Elizabeth spook for the first time "Do you know anything more about the Key or the order?"

David took notice of her in the rear view mirror for a moment and then ignored her question. "I don't think you'll have a problem with the hike through the pyramids today – you guys look very fit. Do you hike often?"

Lara answered this time "I enjoy physical activities," Lara smiled at Elizabeth. "Rock climbing, mostly."

Without warning, David jumped back to the previous topic of conversation. "It is guarded – all of them are."

"The Keys? Guarded by what or who?" Lara asked warily, suspiciously.

"By spirits bound to protect the Keys and the Sword. They say that these guards are form the order and will destroy anyone who dares to get it from them." He is speaking loudly and he continued. "_If_ you managed to get one of the Keys, it would show you where to look for the next, and then when you have all five, they would show you where the sword is located, but getting it still wouldn't be easy."

"Guarded by the Lux Veritatis?" Lara asked, turned to Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes. The Lux Veritatis, they are powerful like the first who started them and each had name but I don't know about them"

Lara frowned. "What?"

"I mean," David smiled, "they have each a name, and maybe they each had a different power so they got names for each power."

In the back, Lara rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, a mocking smile on her face. Clearly, she had rather more confidence in her Angel-handling abilities than David. Elizabeth just looked out to the landscape and could see from far all the Pyramids.

The car slowed on a slight incline and then stopped, there where little shops nearby and at the Pyramids they could see the tourists going in and out with their guides.

"So witch Pyramid do you guys want to see first?" He asked

They claimed out of the Jeep and Elizabeth turned to him. "The Pyramid of the moon."

"Let go, the Pyramid is the second Largest in the area and some have called it _Tenan_, which in Nahuatl, means 'mother or protective stone.' And it covers a structure older than the Pyramid of the Sun which existed prior to 200 AD."

He went on with the history part but they weren't listening. They were checking the place out to find any signs of where the Key is hidden.

They stopped at a wall with a ladder that is going up. Lara asked if she could claim up and look, their guide nodded and Lara claimed up. Elizabeth looked around in the chamber and found some interesting paintings on the walls. She walked over to them to look at them closer as she heard Kurtis's voice.

"What do you see up there, Lara?" Kurtis asked, coming to stand at the bottom.

"Lovely," is all she said "These jars are beautifully preserved – the colours are so bright. How old are all these?"

Kurtis braced his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and hauled himself up behind her, coming to rest just two steps below her and steadying himself with a hand on the rock face either side of her, his face hovering close to hers over her shoulder. His breath stirred her fringe and his body rested lightly against hers. Steadfastly, Lara ignored him, her expression becoming hard and her concentration focusing pointedly on the bright blue jar that sat at the front of the group.

"Quite the collection you've got here, David," Kurtis said.

"There is much, much more to see," David replied proudly.

She smile and they claimed back down to the large chamber, Kurtis notice Elizabeth wasn't with them anymore and looked around only to find her standing at other side of the room looking at the Paintings. They walked over to her and Kurtis spook "Found anything interesting"

Elizabeth turned around "David, what do say of these." She ignored Kurtis and walked up to David.

"Lux Veritatis warriors, that symbol are what separate them from the normal people." He answers and pointed to the Shield that had the Lux symbol on them.

Lara glanced at the wall and noticed something else, writing. She walked closer to read it but then David stopped her. "We have must more to check out, come on." He pushed those forwards to the next chamber.

They came back to the hotel hours later, where they were sitting in Elizabeth room. She is going through a book, as Kurtis took another smoke on the balcony and Lara helping her out. After a while, Elizabeth called Kurtis to come in.

"So when I looked at the paintings, I found writing, which tells of the key being buried deeper down in that Pyramid."

"So how do we get it?" Kurtis asked.

"Remember the site in the Louvre, well it the same, go down, do puzzles and find the artefact and avoid the spirit." Elizabeth answered.

Lara looked up with a frown "Another Hall of seasons?"

"No, our ancestor builds other shorts of traps and clues to find the artefact. The hall of seasons is just for the painting and something else, that we don't need now." She took a breath "In the pyramid of the moon, you need to find the entrance down to the Hall of planets. Getting in is going to be the hard part, in case you forgot, the Hall of seasons had Skeletons guarding the four rooms that will lead you to the artefact." She paused.

Kurtis went on for her "In this on they are, what people will say Aliens down there. The Lux Veritatis created a few of these to protect the Hall of planets from Tomb raiders like you." He smiled at Lara at that remark. "They are really called the Limoux guards."

"Limoux, why?" Lara asked.

"They were created by one of the Limoux brother in the late 13th century." Elizabeth answered.

"Okay, so how do we get past them?" Lara asked.

"We have to use our powers to hold them of, we can't destroy them. Only the Limoux brothers know how." Elizabeth answered with a sight

"Then what brothers are you guys then." Lara frowned at this.  
"I'm an Aicard Brother." Elizabeth said.

"And I'm a Guilhelm Brother." Kurtis uttered. "But our powers can only keep them down for a while. "

"That's right and only one of us can go and find the artefact whilst the other one hold them off for us." Elizabeth finished his sentence.

"Is there anything else, any other spirits I may know of?" Lara asked.

"Yes, the brother that created them was buried with the artefact and he is guarding it like, Brother Obscura."Elizabeth answered "He is Brother Martin Limoux and he was one of the powerful one in the Limoux family."

They went on with their plan of how to sneak into the pyramid and who will hold the Limoux Guard down and who will help Lara with Brother Limoux sprit. After this they will head out tonight and break in.

* * *

They were in the pyramid again and followed Elizabeth down to the Chamber of where the painting she had been looking at this morning. They arrived and Elizabeth told them to look for a loose stone or lever. They nodded and started looking until Lara found it. They pulled it and on their right a hug stone wall slide open, reliving a secrets staircase going down. They followed it and soon it became darker. Lara and Elizabeth pulled out there flashlights and cared on walking; Kurtis took his Chirugai to light the way.

Not long after the walk down, they found themselves in a room full of blades and spikes. On the other side of the room, there is a door with two statues on both sides of the door. Elizabeth raised her arms and through a telepathic energy to the blades making it stops swinging. Kurtis used on hand to stop the spikes that were coming out at random times. After the blades and Spikes were deactivated from their powers, they walked closer to the door with statues. Lara looked at them with an uneasy eye and stop Kurtis and Elizabeth in their tracks.

"What's wrong, Lara." Kurtis asked.

"This is too easy." Lara answered, as Kurtis glanced at her with a frown.

"She's right, something about those statues isn't right." Elizabeth said as she followed Lara's quick reaction.

Kurtis just let it go and moved forward, as Lara and Elizabeth suspected, the statues came to life. Kurtis step backward and caught his Chirugai in his hand.

"We told you." Lara mocked and got her guns at ready. Elizabeth took her trusty Skull cutter out; its blades shooting out and in the middle of the weapon, Lara could see the Skull, the blades looked deferent then the Chirugai blades. It is rounder but looked sharper, like it could go through bone. Maybe that's why it has a skull on it; Lara thought and then heard Kurtis's voice.

"Lara, when I say go, you run through that door."

"What, I'm not leaving you to fight alone again." Lara shouted at him.

"Lara just go when he say, we have a plan." Elizabeth told Lara.

Lara looked at them and knew she had to trust them.

Kurtis went for the one on the right ad Elizabeth for the left one. The dodged and rolled and attracted the statues until they had an upper hand on them. When they did Kurtis told Lara to run and she did. After knowing Lara is inside the other room, Elizabeth lost interest on her statue and went after with Kurtis hot on her heals. They turned around and used their powers together to lock and shield the door.

They took some quick breath and looked at each other for battle wound but found only scratch "Lara" Elizabeth called after knowing Kurtis is fine. Lara came out form a room and head for them. "What did you guys do?" Lara asked as she saw the locked door.

"We trapped them inside the room." Kurtis answered. "Let get moving.

Without a word they walked on and entered a larger room. Lara gasped "This must be the Hall of Planets; it almost looks Like the Hall of seasons."

"Yip, this is the Hall of planets." Elizabeth confirmed and walked into the middle of the room. Just like the Hall of seasons it has a cycle in the middle showing some paintings. Four painting show four planets on each. Lara looked and saw five large doors on each sides of the room.

"So it woks the same as the Hall of seasons, open one of the doors by standing o that platform. Go in and find the artefact" Lara said.  
"We have to find four of those on the floor. It Pluto, Earth, Mars and Venus." Elizabeth answered. "We find the same artefact that as their powers. But something is missing" She looked around but found nothing that she is looking for.

"What?" Lara asked.

Kurtis knew what Elizabeth is searching for. "The Limoux Guards are nowhere to be seen." He answered for her.

Not saying anything else they stood on the first platform and open one door on the left. As it opens a Limoux Guard came out. "Kurtis go with Lara, this one is mine. "Elizabeth said and used her powers against it. They didn't think tweeze and run into the open door where the guard came out. They headed into the Guardian of Hell, were the Pluto shard was waiting for them to get.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Guardian of hell **

As they entered the large room, Lara looked at the statue in the middle of the room. As for Kurtis, he just looked at the Pluto Shard behind it. He glanced at Lara and noticed her something isn't right

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"That statue looks to real." She answered.

He looked at the statue and could figure out what she is saying. "The Guardian"

"The Guardian?" She frowned at him.

"The hall isn't called 'the Guardian of hell' for nothing." He grinds. "If I'm right that statue can came to live but I'm just thinking."

"Don't you now these tombs?" She asked.

"Nop, Elizabeth's the expert on it, not me." He said and glanced back at her. "Let's move and see."

He started walking until the floor underneath his feet shock. He looked back to find Lara stepping backwards and pulling her guns out. She glanced at him and then to the statue that just came alive. He starts backing away and holstered out his BoranX, he also took out his Chirugai.

Then the earth quick got worst and the floor where they were standing started to crumble. Lara knew what is going to happen and grabbed Kurtis by the arm and pulled him to the other side of the room, she pulled to hard that he almost fell back. Kurtis looked at the place they were standing not seconds go and saw the platform gone. He glanced at Lara but she is a little bit busy with the Guardian to notice him staring.

The Guardian threw a fire ball at Lara but she dodges it just in time and it landed not center miters away from Kurtis's feet. Lara looked at him for a second and then back to the Guardian, She aimed her guns again at it as she starts to speak.

"Are you going to stand there and wait to get hit?" She stopped as she rolled out of the way of another fire ball and continued "Or are you going to help."

She jumped to the next platform as the floor crumbled away where she was standing, and then heard his voice.

"I'm thinking of something hear but-"he is cut off when a fire ball came his way and he dodged it fast "But it's not easy with the floors starting to crumble away." He jumped to the next platform for safety. "And that thing can fly, I can't, well not me" He paused and looked at her. They located eyes for a second when she broke it and she dodges another fire ball.

"What? Who else?" She asked out of breath, she landed hard on her stomach because the fire ball's shock wave got her and knocked her down.

Kurtis throws his Chirugai in the air and at the Guardian to give Lara and him time to jump for more platforms.

"Elizabeth has the ability to fly." He answered her and tried to get to her.

"What can you do then?" She asked as she tried to reach to the shard but the Guardian wouldn't let her. Kurtis's Chirugai didn't even harm it. He caught it again after he failed and looked at Lara that is so far on the other side of the room.

"I have Farsee ability. I can take my mind out of my body and take it through place I can't reach." He jump again and then noticed the Balcony above him, he looked on the other side of the room were Lara is and looked up to see another one. "Lara, Can you try to get to that balcony up there." He asked as he started claiming up to the balcony by his side.

Lara looked up to see what he is talking of and show it. "I may reach it b-"She is cut off by the Guardian who picks her up by surprise and threw her against the wall and she fell to the ground unconscious and the platform were she is laying on is starting to crumble. "Lara!" Kurtis screamed and jumped back to the ground that is left. He sprint and used his Chirugai again to give him time to reach her before the ground disappears underneath her, sending her to her doom.

He dodges more fire balls and makes it in time by Lara's side. Not wasting time, he picks her up and carries her quick over to the next platform. He is just putting her down when he heard the floor crumble away, where she was laying seconds ago. Sighing and taking deep breaths, and looking at the Guardian that is coming his way. He stood up and threw a telepathic bolt of energy at the Guardian sending it hard against the wall on the side they had come into. Kurtis looked back at Lara who is waking up. She looked at him and as her vision came back to her, she stood up and looked at their positions and could see that they were far away from the wall she got thrown to. Before she said anything they jumped out of the way of another fire ball. She could see Kurtis is getting exhausted and her body is telling her the same thing. She looked at him but they jumped to the next platforms. They were once again separated form each other. "Kurtis how do we stop that thing?"

He looked at the balcony again and got an idea. "I have a plan but you need to distract it for me."

"Wonderful, I'm the pond here." She sighed and took hold of her guns once more and started shooting at the Guardian.

"I may throw it into the lava below." He said as he got himself onto the balcony.

"I hope it works." He heard her say and closed his eyes trying to get all his powers together and opened them up, throwing a wave of telepathic energy at it but he failed.

Lara looked up in surprised as the Guardian turn its back to her and threw a fire bolt at Kurtis who jumped out of it way. She shot it again and again to get it to turn around, luckily it did. It had its focus on her again.

"Kurtis, what happened?" She asked as she backed way and shot the Guardian. "Just keep it distracted for me, I'll try again." She heard him answers and she just went on doing that.

He tried again, getting all his powers together and threw it again at the Guardian and this time the guardian stumbled to the remaining ground and not the Lava. "Shit." She yelled. Lara could see he is trying and he is getting there but if he fails again all the floor will be gone sending her to the lava below. "Kurtis" She called.

"Lara get your ass up to the balcony." He yelled and looked around for another way, until a voice inside his head caught his attention

"Kurtis, What the hell are you guys doing in there?" He looked at the Guardian and thought hard on an idea when it hit him, he mind read back to her

"Elizabeth, give me some of your powers." She didn't answers for awhile until he heard her again

"I need it in here you know; There are two Limoux guard out here. So why do you need it?" He looked away from the Guardian.

"We have a little bigger problem in here. The Guardian is awake and it's a little stronger than me." He answered back. He waited again but then he fell hard back as something hit him on the head hard.

"There" She answered. He then got on his feet when he realized that she had sent him some of her powers.

"Thanks." He says to her.

"I just need it back" She said and broke the connection.

Kurtis looked back to where Lara is and she and the Guardian is gone. He looked everywhere else that is still ground but found nothing. I hope she didn't fall in, He thought. "Lara" He called out as he tried to find her.

"Over here" She called out from the other side of the balcony, He totally forgot about the second balcony and caught her face from far.

"Good to see you made it but where's the Guardian?" He asked as it is still nowhere to be found.

Lara looked around with confusion.

"It was hear a minute age." She told him and then he remembers the power transfusion.

"I think I know where it is." He said.

"Where?" Lara asks as she could feel the blood dripping from her arms and legs.

"The Elizabeth borrowed me some of her powers and the Guardian must have sense it as she sent it to me just now." He explained. "I'm going to mind reader her again, watch my back will you." He didn't wait for an answer and started sending a message to Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, are you there?" he didn't wait long when her voice came through.

"Kurtis send my fucking powers back, NOW." She said.

"Is the Guardian there?" He asked her and knew the answer. "Yes it fucking is, I'm up against hug one with two smallest, my powers Kurtis." He then sends her, her powers back with half of his for the extra help. After it is done he heard her again "Thank for the extra."

"No problem, we'll be out now, just hold on." He said and waited for her response "Just hurry, this big on doesn't one to be messed with." She said and broke the connection.

He took a look at the ground and then at the Shard "there's some ground left, one of us can head for the shard." He told Lara. "I'll go then." She said and claimed back down to the remaining floors and jumped and walked repeatedly until she reached the shard. "I got it." She confirmed to him as he came down to the ground.

As she took it the floor came back together and two sword men appeared. "This is great, more of them." Lara uttered and pulled her gun out.

"Hey, don't worry, there only Lux knight, they'll see I'm Lux Veritatis and let us go." Kurtis said and walked up to them as they wanted to attack, something Lara could see told them not to. Kurtis then said something Lara didn't understand and then heard her own name. The sword men nodded and kneeled down to Kurtis.

"My Brother you destiny isn't here." She heard the one say. "You will learn that you can't do it without her by your side." The other one said.

Lara came closer and listened as they were talking.

"Lara Croft has been chosen for you Kurtis and don't forget it." Lara glanced at him as he is looking at her already.

"The dreams?" She asked. "The dreams are the signs don't forget it young Raider." They both said and walked off.

Kurtis and Lara only looked at each other and then walked out of the Guardian of Hell room back into the Hall of Planets to find Elizabeth on her knees and the Guardian dead. The two smallest just stood there waiting to attack her and when they did, Kurtis threw a telepathic energy at them, knocking them down. Lara walked over to Elizabeth who looked up at them "Are you alright" Lara asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted." She said and looked at the three remaining doors and then the Larger one that leads to their real prize

"Gonna be a long night. Kurtis I'll send your powers back in a second."

"I'll take the next one; you and Lara can go into the next room." Kurtis said.

"Okay, next one will be the Mirror of the goddess." Elizabeth said and stepped onto the platform opening the next door and as it opened another guard came out. "You sure you can handle three Kurtis." Lara asked, he nodded and Lara and Elizabeth went in.


End file.
